The Haunted Halloween Bash
by Ij500
Summary: Join the Turtles and the Kung Fu warriors as they celebrate Halloween at their favorite nightclub.
1. The Big News

**Getting their Spirit On, Part 1**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

It was a regular day for the citizens of Animal City. Over at the turtles' dorm, Po and Tigress were visiting the turtles. Only Raph, Leo and Mikey were around while Splinter and Dannie were out. Donnie was in his lab fiddling with Laptrap. Raph and Tigress were training in the dojo while Leo, Mikey, and Po were playing video games.

"Come on, show me what you got Po!"

"You got no ground."

"I'll show you how the Dragon Warrior gets the job done!"

They were in a heated competition in their video game: Mikey was in 1st place with 25,000 points, Leo was 2nd with 20,000, and Po was 3rd with 17,650 points. That was just the game getting started.

As for Tigress and Raph, they were sparring and neither was going easy on their opponent. Raph managed to blindside her by tripping her up and following up by tossing her over his shoulder.

"You'll have to be faster than that if you wanna be me, sweetheart."

She then followed up with a leg sweep when he turned around and wrapped her legs around his neck.

"You have such an ego Raph, it's actually kind of cute. But just because i like you, doesn't mean I've been going easy on you."

"I have an ego?"

He and Tigress wrestled as they rolled around and Raph got pinned down when Tigress pulled on one of his legs.

"Gah! Let go!"

"Not until i hear it. Only then, will i let you go."

"No way!"

She then tightened up the pressure and made Raph scream more.

"Well?"

"Nope, I'm not... gonna say it."

She tightened the pressure even more.

"(screams) Okay, okay. You are a better fighter and always will be."

"That's right, and don't forget it."

She let go of his leg and he winced in pain. She then whispered in his ear.

"Looking forward to our next fight."

She then snuck a kiss on him, since nobody was watching. He blushed a little and had a surprised look on his face.

"Don't give me that face, you know by now i only do so if we're alone."

(screams)

Raph and Tigress ran out and saw Mikey against the TV all sad, Leo sitting with a jealous face and Po doing a victory dance.

"Let me guess, Mikey lost."

"And Po won." Tigress added

"You betcha. Nobody can best the Dragon Warrior."

"Oh yeah? Best 2 out of 3." Leo challenged and the 3 of them went for a rematch. Raph and Tigress went into the kitchen to get some water. Raph gave her a water bottle and then Tigress got a call on her phone.

"Who could that be?"

She then looked at her phone and answered it.

"Hey Serena."

Raph could hear Serena's voice, but couldn't make out the words on the other end.

"Uh-huh. What? Really? I wasn't exactly in the mood for Halloween last time."

When Raph heard 'Halloween', his curiosity piqued up.

"A theme? What theme?"

(indistinct chatter)

"Yeah, well i know the others will enjoy it but i don't know about myself."

(indistinct chatter)

"Yeah, I'll let you know how that goes. Bye."

 _"Don't-"_ was all Serena could say before Tigress hung up on her.

"What's this 'theme' you two were talking about?"

"You remember The Bash?"

"How can i forget? We took you guys there for the first time." He said with a smile on his face. Every now and then, the gang would make plans to the a nightclub for a hangout.

"Yeah, well Serena called and said that they're hosting a Halloween Bash for Halloween."

"How'd she know that?"

"Danny found a flyer downtown advertising about the party. He told her and the rest of the gang back at our dorm."

"Still not hearing the 'theme' part."

"The theme is to dress up as a hero or villain from Marvel or DC."

"Really?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"What's that in your voice?"

"What's what in my voice?"

"That mischievous tone. It was there for a second."

"I'm planning on going and telling the others as well."

"Knowing them, they'll go without a second thought." She said as she sat down next to Raph.

"We're all going!" He said and put an arm around her.

"What? I can't go. I'm still embarrassed about that Egyptian Queen costume from 2 years ago."

"I thought you looked cute in it." He said

"Haha, very funny."

"If anything, this time you'll look fierce. It's only fair, since you didn't go last year."

"Do i have to?"

"Oh yeah. I'm not taking no for an answer, we're going to the party."

"What party?"

They turned and saw Leo, Mikey, and Po standing behind them at the entrance to the kitchen.

"What are you two lovebirds talking about?"

"We were only talking about Halloween plans, nothing else." Raph defended.

"Right, and this party?"

"Serena and Danny found out that The Bash is having a Halloween party."

"Really?"

"Aw yeah, time to get our scare on."

"Hold up, they have this theme we have to follow: we have to dress up as a villain or hero from either DC or Marvel."

"Really?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Who doesn't enjoy a good Marvel movie?" Tigress added.

"Well, there's something else we have in common."

"Now we know what we're doing for Halloween."

"You guys are seriously doing this?"

"At least this time, you can look awesome in a costume Tigress. It wouldn't kill you to have a little fun." Po said

"Hey, i was part of the cheerleading squad back in high school. That doesn't count as fun?"

"You only did the routines and that's that. You didn't do any fun practice or make up your own."

"Whatever."

"I'll tell Donnie what's what." Mikey said and left for Donnie's lab.

"I'll call Dannie, give him the heads up." Leo said

"So how exactly are we going to get costumes in time for the party?"

"I know of a place where we can get our costumes, and they can measure us to get the right size for our costumes."

"Awesome!"

"Okay, so we'll head down whenever any of us have time, get our costumes, and we'll meet up outside your dorm on Halloween."

"Right!" They agreed. Tigress grabbed her phone and water bottle and left with Po back to their dorm.

As for the turtles, they agreed to go the next day to get measured for their costumes. But first, they had to pick who they wanted be.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	2. Halloween Enthusiasm

**Getting their Spirit On, Part 2**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

It had been a week since the gang had found out about the Halloween Party and everyone was getting ready. The turtles were in their dorm getting their costumes on.

"I am so worthy of this!"

"Now this screams 'Warrior'. Nobody will mess with me."

"Can't wait to show the guys this."

"I look even smarter in this outfit."

"Looking good Dannie, looking good."

They each came out of their rooms and they were surprised at their costumes:

Leo was Captain America

Donnie was Doctor Strange

Raph was Drax the Destroyer

Mikey was Thor

Dannie was Nightcrawler, from _X-Men Apocalypse_

"Captain America, that's very original Lame-o-nardo." Raph insulted

"Oh yeah, who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Drax the Destroyer, from _Guardians of the Galaxy_ "

"What about you Donnie?"

"I'm dressed as Doctor Strange."

"Why is he called that?"

"He used to be Stephen Strange, a neurosurgeon. But after a car accident ended his career, he discovered a world of magical arts and became a sorcerer to defend against the threats in that world. I'm dressed as him because sorcery requires brain power, not brute force."

"Hence why i prefer to use my fists."

"What about you Dannie? Which hero or villain requires a tail?"

"Nightcrawler from _X-Men Apocalypse._ In the movie, that guy can teleport literally anywhere. He can also teleport other people just by touching them or them touching any part of his body, including the tail."

"Cool! But not as cool as Thor. With this hammer, he can use lightning at his will. He literally can control lightning."

"But you're not exactly worthy of much."

Mikey stuck his tongue out, but Dannie intervened before Raph could hurt him.

"Guys, we can fight later. We have to meet the others remember?"

"Let's go."

The turtles left and made their way to the Kung Fu Warriors. They were waiting outside their dorm, just like the night when the turtles were taking them to the Bash for the first time. Their costumes:

Po was dressed as Thing from _Fantastic Four_

Tigress was Psylocke from _X-Men_

Danny was dressed as Venom

Serena was dressed as Gamora

Crane was Loki

Monkey was Cyborg from the movie _Justice League_

Viper was wearing a snake version of Phoenix

Mantis was Ant-Man.

"Cool costumes guys." Mikey said

"Well, we did what we could."

"Loki, Thor's evil brother." Dannie said

"Closest thing i could find."

"Gamora, glad I'm not the only fan of _Guardians of the Galaxy_."

"Guess so. Plus, Gamora is the best."

"Yeah right. And what about you Tigress?"

"I... well... uh..." She said. She was blushing a tiny bit.

"She likes it. She actually saw an X-Men movie and she liked Psylocke. They alike: serious, deadly, and hardly show emotion."

"You don't say." Raph said with a smirk.

"Just because i like it, doesn't mean you were right." She defended

"Oh really?"

The two shared a laugh.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Leo asked Danny.

"I'm called Venom. It's a virus that requires a living body. The host then mutates into this appearance and coins the name 'Venom'."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and the mutated host becomes evil."

"Whoa."

"What about you Mantis?" Donnie asked

"I'm dressed up as Ant-Man. The guy wears a suit that allows him to shrink in size, but grow in strength."

"Cool!"

"Guys, come on!" Po said. "We don't wanna miss party!"

Po was first to take off, followed by Mikey, Donnie, and Crane. Raph and Tigress followed, while Mantis and Viper hitched a ride on Serena and her brother. Leo and Dannie were in the back as everyone made it to the Bash. When they got there, they saw Mr. John dressed up as Magneto and Mr. Smith as the mutant En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse.

"Hi guys!" Po said

"Po?"

"You look so different. In fact, all of you do."

"Yeah, a mix of Avengers, X-Men, and Guardians of the Galaxy. Along with a couple villains."

"Uh-huh. Well get ready to meet more heroes and villains."

"Happy Halloween kids!"

They opened the doors and everyone went inside. The whole place was decked out in spooky decor; Cobwebs littered the drink bar, ghosts and spirit decoration were placed on the walls, the pool table was black and orange instead of red and green, the card tables also had Halloween snacks and the dance floor was decked in orange, black, and green lights. The lights were also dark too, to give an ominous feeling. People could see each other despite the darkness. The music that was playing was a song from Disney's Club Penguin called _Ghosts just wanna Dance_.

The animals inside were another story. They had costumes of any Marvel or D.C. hero or villain you could think of. Cyclops, Star-Lord, Spider Man, Black Widow, Beast, Silver Surfer, Ultron, Thanos, Nightwing, Harley Quinn, Wonder Woman, Superman and a whole lot more.

"Whoa!" Everyone said

"We're about to have a wicked good time." Raph said

Everyone then split up. Donnie went to the pool table with Crane, Dannie, and Viper and played against animals dressed as Joker, Green Lantern, Doctor Octopus and the Flash.

"Want to dance Serena?"

"Sure Po, why not?"

Raph and Tigress went to the drink bar.

"What would you two heroes like?"

"We'll take two club sodas."

"Coming up."

He made the drinks and when he was finished, he used his costume to deliver the drinks to the couple.

"Here you go."

He held the drinks using the claws in his knuckles.

"What the-?" Raph said in shock.

"Wolverine from X-Men, that's someone i could get used too." Tigress said as she grabbed both drinks.

"Enjoy." He said and retracted his claws.

"You know, maybe this whole party isn't so bad." Tigress admitted

"What was that? Did you say you were enjoying yourself?" He said all cocky

"Watch it."

"Yeah right, sister." He said and they had a toast.

Back at the pool table, the game had begun and they had already gotten 3 balls in the holes.

"Okay, i take the shot, cue ball bounces off the eight, eight hits the five, and then score."

Flash took the shot, it then hit the black eight, the eight hit the five and the five went into the hole.

"Told you."

"My turn." Crane said. His shot was aimed at the one, one bounces off of three, three hits the four, four goes into the hole.

"Hook, Line, Sinker."

"I'm next." Joker said

Meanwhile, Leo and Danny were at the card table playing go fish. The Halloween snacks on their table was Kit-Kat, Snickers, Starburst, and Halloween cookies shaped like Jack-o-Lanterns.

"All right, all right. New game, new bet. So, what's on the table?" A black panther said, dressed as X-23

"How about 2 Snickers?" Danny said

"I'll add 4 Starburst pieces to that." A rabbit said, dressed as Scarlet Witch

"Add in 5 bars of Kit-Kat." Leo added

Then, they started playing. Unbeknownst to them, a hand reached for Danny and grabbed him by surprise.

"Gah!"

"(giggles) Gotcha Danny. I thought i saw you."

"Nina, nice to see you too."

"You know her?"

"We had history class together in school. But i didn't know you came here."

"I come here when I'm not too busy practicing my cheerleader skills."

"Didn't know you were a cheerleader either."

"(giggles) There's a lot about me you don't know."

Nina waa dressed as She-Hulk and she sat down beside him and watched as they played their game.

"Got any 6's?" asked Venom. X-23 handed him 2 cards of 6's.

"Any 4's on you, Captain America?" Scarlet Witch asked

"Sorry, go fish."

She pulled a card and it was X-23's turn.

"Got any Jack's, Venom?"

"Here you go."

He handed her three Jacks and she had a ser of four.

"One point for me."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Nina said

They kept going and in the end, Scarlet Witch won.

"Like magic."

"Yeah right, you got lucky."

"Lucky? That's what you think?" Danny said

Everyone had the best time on Halloween. Near the end, fireworks were being heard. Everyone went out and saw the fireworks exploding in the sky. Some of them were showing some of the characters that were at the party, other fireworks were Halloween related. The final explosion was orange and green saying 'Happy Halloween!' with a Jack-o-Lantern smile next to it.

When it was over, everyone left at 1:00 and they still had enthusiasm to burn off.

"Talk about a night."

"The costumes, the games, the excitement in the air. I'm still psyched about it."

"Well, we all got some candy to share back at our dorms."

"No kidding."

"We all got a major score tonight."

"As they say," Mikey said. "Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween!" Everyone responded as they left for their dorms. The turtles were quick to dump all their candy on the kitchen table, and dive in. The Kung Fu Warriors counted their big score and divided it evenly.

One thing's for sure: everyone, even Tigress, had a fun time.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story and Happy Halloween.**


End file.
